Reassurance after Pain
by To Die Without Love
Summary: Naruto’s mother abandon’s her and her father. Her father blames her for everything. He beats her and tries to make her life miserable but what happens when he finds out that she’s in love? SasuNaru Fem Naru Rated for language and future chapters.


**Reassurance after Pain**

**A/N:** Yay I have finally put my new story up I hope you like it. No worries I shall continue Forever Alone as well. Enjoy.

**Full Summary:** Naruto's mother abandoned her and her father. Her father blames everything on her. He even beats her on a regular bases but she can't do anything about it. Her father wants to make her life miserable. So what happens when she falls in love and her father finds out? SasuNaru Fem Naru.

**Disclaimer:** Don't and never will own Naruto or anyone from that show but I DO own my made up characters.

**Chapter 1: The Past**

Aya and Yondaime are in the 10th grade. They've been together for about 2 months now. Yondaime is Aya's first boyfriend and she believes that she is in love. Before Aya met Yondaime she was a virgin but that changed 3 weeks ago.

**Aya's POV**

'OMG here I go again what's with the morning sickness…...wait………could it be? Oh no' I ran downstairs yelling to my mom that I'd be right back. I ran to the small convenience store down the street from my house. I went strait to the feminine aisle and bought what I needed. Embarrassed that I had to buy the product I rushed home.

My mom asked. "Honey you alright?"

"Ya mom. I'll be down for breakfast in a minute." I went into my bathroom and used the product. The result was positive. I'm pregnant.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Aya skipped breakfast and ran to school. She needed to talk to Yondaime. She spotted him on the quad talking to his friend Jiraya.

* * *

**Yondaime's POV**

This is the first day back from vaca so I was just telling Jiraya about what me and Aya did over spring break. I had just finished telling him about what "fun" that we had when Aya walked up to me. Her eyes were red and I could tell she had been crying and might do so again.

"Yon….daime u…um c..a..n I pl….please talk….to….y…you?" she stuttered.

"Ya sure" I told Jiraya that we would talk later. When he was gone I asked he,

"What's wrong Aya?"

"Yondaime I…..I……..I don't know how to tell you this" she stuttered silent streams of tears starting to roll down cheeks. I wiped some tears away and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't been feeling well lately and…….um then a thought occurred to me…."

"What are you talking about? Just tell me what's wrong"

"Yondaime ……….I'm……..pre…pre…pregnant" She couldn't hold in the tears she dropped to the floor face in her hands crying.

"Wh….What?!?" I was shocked to say the least. 'She couldn't be that only happened to idiots.'

"You can't be"

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry….I'm sorry" she was chanting while crying. 'OMG this really can't be happening. I like her a little but a child?! We're only in high school. Wait what would my father say about me having a child in high school and I'm supposed to co-run the Uzumaki ramen company. He will never let me if he knew I had a child. He's in America right now setting up some new branches but he won't be there forever. I can't do this….I just can't. This isn't how I want be life to be lived stuck with a child and a girl I don't love'

"I'm sorry but I can't raise a child. I have a life that I want to live to the fullest. I'm sorry." I said as I quickly walked away.

* * *

**Aya's POV**

I went home right away. I ran to my room and collapsed in a heap onto my bed. My mom had already gone to work so I was alone. I cried for what seemed like hours before finally falling into a restless sleep. I woke up not remembering what happened then it occurred to me. Yondaime hate's me and I'm pregnant. I walked over to the mirror sat down and just stared at myself wondering why this had to happen to me.

* * *

**Ai's POV (Aya's Mom)**

I just came home from work. When I saw a pair of shoes at the doorway. 'Aya's home? School doesn't let out for at least another hour. Why is she here?' I took off my shoes and then went straight to her room. The door was open and I saw her staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was red and she had puffy eyes. She had obviously been crying.

"Aya what's wrong?"

"Oh mom" she said before rushing into my arms. She cried for about 10 minutes before sobering?

"What's wrong?" I asked her again.

"Yondaime hate's me" she said 'hmmmmm Yondaime is her boyfriend. Why would he hate her?'

"What happened?"

"Remember that party I went to during spring vacation?"

"Yes" I told her still not understanding where this was going.

"I…..I told him"

"Told him what? Honey I don't know what you're talking about please tell me. You don't have anything to worry about. It's going to be all right."

No mom! You don't understand it's not going to be all right."

"Then explain it to me so that I can understand."

"Mom…..I….I'm pregnant" I was hugging and comforting her up until then. I dropped my arms to my sides and took a step back.

"What!?!?!?!?" I asked my voice more stern and almost at a yelling point.

"I'm pregnant"

"No you can't be pregnant. What will your father say when he hears of this?!?" I left the room in order to calm myself down.

**FF Later that nigh that dinner time**

**Normal POV**

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Yoru yelled. (Aya's father)

"She's pregnant"

"No! No! No! This can not be happening. I will not have my daughter being pregnant in high school. She will go and have that 'thing' removed." Yoru looked at Aya "You will get rid of it!" Aya looked at her father with pleading eyes.

"Father I can't. Though it was unplanned it's my child. I can't kill it."

"That 'thing' can not be born. Think of our family's reputation."

"But it's my child" Aya pleaded. Looking towards her mother for assistance but her mother couldn't do anything about it.

"You dare disobey me?!?!!!!"

"Father……"

"I've had enough!! You are no longer my daughter. Get out. Get out NOW!!!!!" Aya swiftly got up from her seat and rushed out the door.

* * *

**Yondaime's POV**

Since my dad is away I am living alone. I went home right after talking to Aya. I don't know what to do. I have to marry her. After all that is the responsible thing to do being a gentlemen and all but I do wish this never happened.

**FF That night at Yondaime's house**

I was in my room when suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I went over and opened it to find a surprise.

"Aya…..what are you doing here? Aya looked like she had been crying again.

"My parents….." she started. I knew where this was going so I invited her in.

"Come in" we walked into the living room and sat down.

"I'm sorry" she said "I…didn't know where else to go….my parent's…..I told them…and they kicked me out" She began to cry softly. I had to do it though I didn't want to. I reluctantly walked over to her and gently hugged her.

"It's ok" I lied "You can stay with me. After all you are carrying my child"

"I don't want to be a bother" she whispered.

"You're not a bother. It'll be ok. Trust me" I said lying to her once again. 'Shit what am I getting myself into? I don't even love her'

**TBC……….**

**A/N: **So there you have it. That was the first chapter of Reassurance after Pain. I hope you liked it. Some of you might be confused as to why Naruto isn't even mentioned. No worries she makes her debut next chapter which will be part 2 of this chapter. Please Review.


End file.
